


Lights

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Minewt Bang [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Minewtbang, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minewt short lovely cute fic hehehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

Minho woke Newt up in the hotel room. "Baby... It's time, wake up." 

Newt groaned and rolled over. "Time for what? Sex?" 

Minho chuckled, but shook his head. "It's time for the celebration. I went to the store and bought a lantern." 

Newt placed a hand on Minho's cheek. "You mean right now?" 

Minho laughed and kissed Newt's hand. "Yeah... Right now baby." 

Minho helped Newt out of bed and carried him to the bathroom. 

"Get a shower and meet me downstairs. I'm getting you breakfast."  

Newt just groaned and turned the shower on. 

•••

Minho had his arm around Newt, who was snuggled into his side. 

All people had happy faces and children were singing. 

People offered them food and trinkets. Minho bought Newt a flower crown and Newt gave Minho a home-made bracelet. 

As they neared the open place where people gathered for the night, it became more crowded. 

Newt thought it was a beautiful sight. So many people together wanting the best for a beautiful year. 

They found a nice place, which wasn't too crowded and nice enough for them at a cliff. 

The sun was long gone. The sound of music and people was loud through the air. It smelled like nice food and luck. 

Newt sat down on the edge, watching the world dance around him as Minho was trying to put the lantern together. 

It took him a while, but a muffled 'oh yeah' made Newt chuckle and stand back up. 

"Finally done, Bloody shank." Newt asked with a smirk.

Minho grinned in victory. "Well, I am your bloody shank, aye?" 

Newt smiled and held the lantern so Minho could put it on. 

"Yes of course. My only bloody shank." 

Minho turned the lighter on and waited for others to bring them up. 

The first few lanterns go on, and reach high in the dark sky. 

Newt watched in adoration as the world lit up. 

Minho fired theirs up too. Kissing Newt once before they both closed their eyes. 

"I wish a long and happy life with you." Minho wished. 

"I wish us a healthy and beautiful long life... I love you." Newt tried not to cry as they made the lantern fly high. 

Minho kissed Newt again. "I love you too." 

Newt blushed and watched their lantern joint the others. "I couldn't have wished for a better honeymoon. You honestly know the best places." 

Minho smirked and hugged Newt from behind, together watching the lights reach higher and higher. 

"Next we'll go to Korea. Nice and easy, I'll show you where I grew up. Meet my crazy cousin Jay. Have sex in my old treehouse."

Newt laughed and shook his head playfully. "As if we don't have enough sex." 

"Not in treehouses!" Minho exclaimed. 

Newt giggled and nodded his head. "Whatever you want, husband." 

Minho smiled and kissed Newt again. "Whatever I want, husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it. Sorry for the shortness. My lus are horrible to me :(


End file.
